


Tension

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Lost
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Tension

“You know what I want!” She was killing him, just… God! Why couldn’t she see that he… but she interrupted his train of thought.

“Fine! Then I’ll give you what you want!”

Kate shouted it at him, then actually grabbed him by the dick through the loose sweats and gave him a firm stroke.

Holy fucking hell she felt good. He’d known she would, but _God_ , she…

She wasn’t shouting anymore. She wasn’t smiling either, or crying or… or anything.

All she did was handle him like a piece of meat, like he wasn’t even there, and then he looked closer.

Like _she_ wasn’t even there; her face had gone blank, as if she had removed herself from the situation.

Oh Jesus, what the hell…?

“Kate.” She didn’t even blink. “Christ, Kate. Stop!” Sawyer grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. “Kate… sweetheart. C’mon darlin’, you’re scarin’ me.”

“You don’t want… I thought you wanted…” As she dropped her face into her hands, her voice was so quiet he almost didn’t hear her, like she hadn’t meant to say it out loud at all.

 

<~~>

 

Oh God. What had she done? Aside from humiliating herself and… but Sawyer was talking.

He sounded so gentle.

Kate hadn’t realized Sawyer could be gentle.

“I did want,” he was saying. “I _do_. But not… I don’t want you _servicin’_ me, Freckles. I just… I want…”

“Me…” Kate whispered, and looked up. Into eyes that could be hard and angry and mean.

But weren’t.

“Yeah.”

“You mean it?”

“’Course I do.” He sounded… affectionate, Kate realized. Even kind.

So she kissed him.


End file.
